Robo-Peter
Robo-Peter is the 20th Episode of the Jumanji animated series. Plot Peter and Judy try to leave the house, but as Peter hasn't finished his homework, he's forbidden from going so he decides to go to Jumanji by himself and have fun there. He gets the clue "the grass looks greener across the river wide, a simple stick leads to the other side" before being sucked in. He arrives on the bank of a river and seeing a stick acting as a lever for a boulder on top of a cliff, climbs it and pushes the boulder off with the stick. The boulder and other rocks that fall create a path for him to the other side, but a tiger arrives to attack him but Alan saves him and throws the tiger into the river and it swims to the other shore. Peter is excited about crossing the river as it has cool stuff there, then he realizes that crossing would immediately solve his clue and send him home which bums him out. Alan has Peter follow him and they end up at Ibsen's lab. At the lab, Alan greets Ibsen like an old friend and he invites Peter and Alan in for refreshments. Peter's worried, but Alan tells him Ibsen has changed. Ibsen reveals that he, with Alan's help, has been designing more friendlier creatures to populate Jumanji, having realized that his old approach was wrong and he asks for Peter's help. Peter refuses as Aunt Nora and Judy will miss him, but Alan summons a Robo-Peter who can take his place in Brantford and Peter agrees. Robo-Peter crosses the river and solves Peter's clue as Jumanji believes him to be Peter. At home, he puts the game away and starts on Peter's homework as Judy walks in and refuses to play Jumanji with her as he has chores to do. At school the next day, the teacher gives a pop math quiz, but Robo-Peter easily answers the questions and gets a perfect score, impressing the teacher. At home Robo-Peter makes the house immaculate and starts dinner, but Judy starts to get suspicious of him. In Jumanji Peter creates a robot dog he names Spike and Ibsen brings it to life for him with his voice controller. Spike falls down a flight of stairs and Peter follows. He discovers a workshop and a Robo-Judy along with the real Alan who tells him to run before he's caught by Ibsen and Robo-Alan. Ibsen reveals his plan: use Robo-Peter to lure more players into the game to be trapped allowing Ibsen to replace them with more robot versions until Earth is populated by just Ibsen's robotic copies. Alan is horrified to learn that Robo-Peter solved the real Peter's clue as that leaves Peter without a clue and thus unable to return home. Judy grows more and more suspicious of Robo-Peter. Robo-Peter defeats Rock and invites a crowd of students over in order to get more people into the game. In Ibsen's lab, Peter and Alan are found by Spike who manages to free them. The two head to Ibsen's power generator and try to come up with a plan to shut it down. At home, Judy arrives just in time to stop the crowd Robo-Peter collected from playing Jumanji and is confronted by Robo-Peter. Judy manages to trick Robo-Peter into dropping the dice which counts as a roll and he gets the clue "blind obedience brings disaster, until the servant turns on the master" and he and Judy are sucked into the game, landing near Ibsen's factory. Spike distracts Robo-Alan and real Alan gets close to shut off the generator, Robo-Peter shows up and ruins it. Peter and Judy are captured, but Alan takes advantage of the distraction when Ibsen's trying to determine which is the real Peter to overload the power generator, destroying Ibsen's factory. Ibsen, angry, sends the Robo Peter, Alan and Judy after the real Peter, Alan, Judy and Spike. No matter what they do, nothing stops the robot versions until Robo-Peter is swallowed up by quicksand. Finally, Peter manages to get his hands on Ibsen's voice controller which he uses to order the robot duplicates to get Ibsen and Alan then destroys the controller, forcing Ibsen to run, vowing to come back again. His car gets destroyed and he's forced up a tree. Peter gives Spike to Alan and as he solved Robo-Peter's clue and the game thinks he's Robo-Peter, Peter and Judy return home again. At school, Rock is afraid of Peter now thanks to Robo-Peter and both Peter and Judy's chores for years are done thanks to his efforts. Category:Episodes